The present invention relates to a revolving transport device.
Revolving transport devices are known from prior art in different configurations. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,876,107 B2 constitutes a revolving transport device, in which a plurality of coils are arranged on the transport section. The coils are thereby arranged directly adjacent to one another and are configured in a curve region of the transport section such that a direct side-by-side arrangement is ensured there. In so doing, said coils have in plan view a shape which follows the inside of the curve.
The effort is made with revolving transport devices to select a curve radius as small as possible in order to ensure a compact design. It is in fact possible with the coil arrangement proposed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,876,107 B2 for the movers to move at a constant speed on the straight transport section, however, not in the curve region. The arrangement of the coils disclosed in this case reduces the conveying speed in the curve region so that undesirable disturbances and required large distances between the individual movers occur during operation.